Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V VOL 2: Standard Arc
by 19jchoi
Summary: With the Arc League Championships occurring... the You Show Duel School students are on their way to participate and to win it all! But as the tournament goes on, unexpected surprises and faces show up as Hiro, Yuya, and Zuzu gets mixed up in all of this, with people starting to know the real truth about the four dimensions and about the chaos Duel Academy is creating...
1. Enter the Arc League Championships!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V VOL. 2**

**(I do not own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh! series)**

**(The English Sub is changed to English Dub)**

**Duel 01: Enter the Arc League Championships!**

My name is Hiro Sakamoto. As you readers already know from the previous volume, I'm a Duelist that attends a Duel School called the You Show Duel School. But I know something that many others don't know...

Well, if you read this chapter and the other chapters that are soon about to come up later, then you'll understand what I mean. Anyways, right now... the You Show Duelists and I are to head for the Arc League Championships soon.

Since all of us achieved the requirements to participate in it, this competition will be to show much all of us had grown. Principal Boyle asked us to all come out so we could head there. But before we could, he prepared a small speech for all of us.

And when I say speech, I mean a speech that nearly made him a bit overdramatic as always...

"Sure we only have seven students at the You Show School... But while we lack in numbers, we make up for it with guts!" Principal Boyle spoke proudly. The seven of us all listened as our principal began to speak with us on how proud he was with us.

"I knew you kids were talented, but who'd have guessed you all would qualify for the Arc League Championships!? It's the proudest... moment... of my dueling career! Let's bring it in, everyone!" Principal Boyle shouted out.

He rushed towards us to give us all a big hug, but of course... we all stepped out of the way. I mean, it sounded rather awkward to us pretty much.

Of course, the salt was placed on his wound when someone drove a bike over his back, causing him to feel rather depressed for the embarrassing moment he got himself into.

"Let's pretend that didn't happen..." Principal Boyle groaned, causing all of us to sweat drop while Zuzu immediately agreed to her father's words.

"Okay... I don't have a problem with that." Zuzu said sheepishly before Allie reminded on how little time we had for the competition to begin.

"Shouldn't we be making a beeline to the arena?" Allie asked, causing our principal to recover from his misstep before he cleared his throat to explain on how it was going to work for all of us in the competition.

"Right you are, Allie... Ahem... But first, let's have a quick refresher!" Principal Boyle spoke before he explained to where we duel.

"As you may remember, this Championship will be sectioned off into three age brackets! Beginning with the Youth Division... That's where Tate, Allie, and Frederick will be competing!" Principal Boyle explained.

"Right!" The three kids called out before our principal explained of where the others and I will be competing in.

"While Yuya, Zuzu, Hiro, and Sora are competing in the Junior Division!" Principal Boyle pointed out, causing the four of us to agree on what division we'll be participating in during the tournament.

"And unless you've been asleep for the last decade, you know that these elite Championships are a titanic deal! Of course, all the top Duel Schools will be represented by their best and brightest... including the Leo Institute. But there will also be incredible Duelists from across the globe! So this is our chance to show the world that You Show's Dueltaining Style of combat is the best!" Principal Boyle pointed out.

Well... he's not wrong there. With many Duelists from around the world competing, there's no telling what might happen to us during the competition. But I know... that with all the effort we've been through, we can't lose that easily!

But of course, our overdramatic Principal had to go on with his speech of telling us to show our burning spirit to our opponents...

"You all made terrific teammates to each other, but starting now, it's get check time! And I want you all to think each other as potential rivals! Torch all your competitors! Burn up the field! Be the flames! Keep turning up the heat on your rivals until you reach the victory with a blaze of glory! Attack in a relentless inferno fiery of fury!"

Yeah, no... That's going way overboard. Too much flames would mean overheating, and that's never a good thing... especially when you're in a match.

So, by ignoring his blazing words, the seven of us all headed over to where the van was, so we could get ready to head for the Arc League Championships.

"All set!" Tate piped up, as he put on his seatbelt, with Allie expressing on excited she seemed to be.

"I can't wait!" Allie admitted, causing me to smile and agree with her.

"Yeah... I can't wait for the competition, too. I can only imagine it'll be big..." I spoke out, with Frederick wanting to get a move on as quick as we could.

"Time to hit the autobahn!" Frederick shouted out, with Zuzu calling us to move.

"Let's get rolling!" Zuzu called out, with Principal Boyle getting ready to drive out.

"All right! Next stop, the Arc League Championships!" Principal Boyle called out, causing all of us to cheer to where our destination might be.

"Time for the You Show Express to get underway! Onward to Victoryville! There's no stopping us now!" Principal Boyle called out as we all began to move...

Well, when I said all of us, I thought that, but...

"AH!" Zuzu's sudden shriek caught us all off guard as our principal braked to stop to turn to where his daughter was.

"What's wrong, Zuzu!?" Principal Boyle asked, until our Melodious Duelist explained.

"Sorry, Dad! We're one passenger short!" Zuzu explained, causing all of us to blink before we all turned to see who was missing from the van.

"W-What... Who's missing!?" Principal Boyle asked, causing all of us to know who was missing.

"Where's Yuya!?" All six of us Duelists called out in surprise as Principal Boyle seemed shocked as well.

"YUYA!?" Principal Boyle called out in disbelief as I gaped in disbelief.

What happened to him...? Did he not get into the van!? What gives!?

**End POV**

* * *

**(Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V Opening 2: Burn! (English Subbed))**

_**Let's start! From a moment's glint of light**_

(Hiro and Yuya opens their eyes to show how determined they were)

_**Let's find! Yes, the way I should go**_

(Zuzu opens her eyes to show how determined she was)

_**Let's start! The real fun's just getting started**_

(Gong opens his eyes to show how determined he was)

_**Ready go! Raise the curtains on reality**_

(The four Duelists stand together in front of the Arc League Championships, all ready to duel)

(The Japanese opening title reveals itself)

_**The anticipated yet uneasy future will launch this moment**_

(Yuya activates his Duel Disk, until Tate, Allie, and Frederick all arrive to cheer him on!)

(But as Aura hugs Yuya, Zuzu lashes at them with her fan angrily)

_**Our firm desires are here, don't worry**_

(Yuya and Hiro runs together, with different Duelists appearing above them as their rivals)

(Yusho appears briefly, before glancing back with a small smile)

_**Aiming for the day I yearned for, I'll fight**_

_**Radiant strength dwells in the cards**_

(Yuya and Hiro's monsters all float up before Timegazer and Stargazer grabs their hand and lifts them up to the air)

_**Up and down, over and over again**_

_**Feel it! The beat bu-bu-bu-burn!**_

(Sylvio, Sora, Shay, Chaos, Julia, Dipper, Kit, Riley, and Declan all appear together)

(Declan's glasses show an image of Leo Akaba for a moment, before a machine appears briefly)

_**Transcend those limits I shook off once again, I'll be strong**_

_**I don't ever want to give up**_

(Hiro and Yuya faces Declan and his three Armageddon with Odd-Eyes, Light End, and Dark End)

(Yuto and Keith joins in with Dark Rebellion and Scar Lion by their side)

_**Ride that accelerating gale and spread my arms in welcome**_

(Yugo and Hiro's Synchro Counterpart appears together with Clear Wing and another Dragon)

(Yuri appears on half while Conan appears on the other half...)

_**For my dream that makes even tomorrow a beautiful sight**_

(Yuya and Hiro rides on Odd-Eyes as Dark End and Light End fly by their side on the rainbow)

(Rune-Eyes, Beast-Eyes, Twilight End, and another Dragon joins in to fight their enemies)

_**Pierce through those clouds and paint my dazzling dreams upon that azure sky**_

(The two ride on Odd-Eyes with Dark End and Light End flying besides them)

(A rocket flies in the air with Shay riding on Rise Falcon to go after it)

_**Let's start! From that moment's glint of light**_

_**Let's find! Yes, the way I should go**_

(Yuya and Hiro faces each other with their monsters together in the Action Duel)

(Nico, Skip, Allie, Tate, Frederick, and Yoko cheer for the two boys)

(Yuya faces Sylvio while Hiro faces Shay)

_**Let's start! The real fun's just getting started**_

(Zuzu and Julia appear together, as do Conan and Chaos)

_**Ready go! Raise the curtains on reality**_

(Yuya and Hiro lands on the ground together before standing with their friends and rivals)

**_[Opening Ends]_**

* * *

"This is Joy Jeeper reporting live from Paradise Square! The whole city is sizzling with excitement! And why? Because one of the year's most exciting event is just about to kick off! I'm talking about the Arc League Championship!" The news reporter explained brightly.

"Crowds are filling the arena, eager to see their favorite Duelists face off in the fantastic, realistic environments! Generated by the Leo Corporation's Augmented Reality Combat System! This remarkable technology has revolutionized Action Dueling, placing Duelists directly in the thick of battle! It's no wonder this past time has the world's most fanatic fanbase! They can't wait for this tournament to start! And neither can I!"

As the news reporter continued to comment on what was going to occur, there were scenes showing of Paradise City, along with the stadium on where the Arc League Championship would begin with Duelists clashing against one another.

"Any minute now, the opening ceremonies will begin and we can expect this crowd to go wild!"

But just as the reporter spoke, the crowd looked like they were cheering already, which caught her attention along with her news crew.

"Huh? Is the ceremony starting? No, wait... He's here! We have a major celebrity sighting! It's the one and only, Declan Akaba! President of Leo Corporation! The main sponsor of this competition! Listen to the crowd as they welcome one of the dueling world's greatest star!"

The camera showed Declan coming out into the public view with Henrietta and Riley accompanying him as the fans, mostly the girls cheered for him.

"Declan! We love you!" The people could hear the girls cooing at the sight of the D/D/D Duelist as the news went on.

"What an electric moment! It seems like ages since Declan made a public appearance at a dueling event!"

As the crowd cheered for the President of Leo Corporation, the young President himself waved to the crowd in response. As for Riley, she widened her eyes and held her teddy bear tight to her chest, unsure of how to respond to the crowd's cheering.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

While Declan and the rest of his family was revealing themselves to the public, the You Show Duel School members were having a big of trouble as they couldn't find Yuya anywhere.

Believing that he had gone ahead to the arena, the You Show crew headed to the Arc League Championship arena, hoping that the Dueltaining Duelist was there. But unfortunately, they had their hopes up too high.

Nevertheless, wanting to believe that Yuya was right, the crew searched around for him while Sora would wait for them, as he held the number sign that would show them that they were the You Show Duel School.

It was some time before the three kids met up with another, with the three looking fatigued with the searching they had to do.

"Any luck?" Allie asked, as Tate and Frederick panted in exhaustion.

"None, really... There was no sign of Yuya..." Frederick panted.

"I wonder what in the world could've happened to him...?" Tate wondered.

Even Skip, Zuzu, and Hiro were struggling to find out where the Dueltaining Duelist was as Skip was searching for Yuya, while calling Zuzu and Hiro to see if they had any luck. When they confirmed that they didn't find a sign, Skip frowned as he continued to run around.

"Keep looking! And call me pronto if you spot him!" Skip grunted as he ended the call of his two Duelists before continuing to run around where the outside was.

"We better find Yuya before the tournament starts! Or else, Yuya's chances of becoming a Pro will be over before they even begin!" Skip panted, now feeling more desperate to find the Dueltaining Duelist.

* * *

**Later...**

After some more searching, the You Show Duelists met up with Sora, who waited at the same spot as they asked him to.

"Hey... Sora, did you see Yuya coming by?" Hiro asked, causing the Fusion user to frown as he shrugged.

"Mm... Nope. Not a lick of him." Sora responded, causing Allie to feel worried as she turned to the Melodious Duelist.

"Well, Zuzu? What next?" Allie asked, causing Zuzu to frown as she too had no idea on what to do.

"I'm not sure... I called his house, but his mom said that he wasn't there... And he didn't go back to the school... I don't have a clue where Yuya wandered off to..." Zuzu admitted sadly.

"This is a problem... If he stays missing like this, then rumors are gonna spread that he ran away like Mr. Sakaki did..." Hiro grunted, recalling of what occurred in the past years when Yusho went missing.

"No problem!" A girly voice called out. Everyone turned to see a Duelist that seemed rather small, but rather well-dressed as Zuzu widened her eyes, recognizing her.

"Aura!?" Zuzu exclaimed, causing Hiro to be confused.

"You know this girl?" Hiro asked, earning a nod from the Melodious Duelist.

"Yeah... She was the third opponent Yuya had to face when he aimed to win four Duels in a row to meet his requirements to participate in the Championships..." Zuzu responded back as Aura smiled before she spoke.

"If my boyfriend is lost, then I'm the one to find him!" Aura declared, bewildering Hiro while angering Zuzu.

"Wait... Come again!?" Hiro sputtered, while Zuzu looked like she was in flames!

"What do you mean... 'boyfriend'!?" Zuzu snapped, shocking the kids as Tate tried to calm her down.

"Zuzu, chill out! And don't be surprised, Hiro! Aura is just making things up ever since she lost in a Duel against Yuya!" Tate explained, causing Hiro to understand as he narrowed his eyes to where Aura stood.

"Ah...! I know where Yuya is! I'm having a vision of him right now as he visits my parents to ask them if he can take me out! Oh Mommy and Daddy... Please say yes!" Aura sighed happily in a dreamy way.

_"This girl must be really attached to Yuya if she lost to him that badly in a duel..." _Hiro thought as he sweat dropped with how pleasant Aura looked by thinking of what her parents might say about the Dueltaining Duelist.

But Zuzu on the other hand, wasn't amused at all as she gripped her fan out of nowhere, looking like she was blazing red due to her anger!

"I'll be happy to take you out with one whack!" Zuzu growled angrily, causing the kids to try and calm her down again.

"Save that fury for your first opponent, Zuzu!" Tate advised, with Allie starting to become concerned.

"But what should we do? They're gonna start the Championships soon!" Allie reminded, causing Aura to grin as she pointed at the You Show crew with a confident look on her face.

"Have no fear! If my clairvoyant powers can't locate Yuya, then the power of my love will!" Aura declared as she set down a cloth before placing her crystal apple down on the ground.

She then began to chant, as if she was trying to locate the Dueltaining Duelist with her fortune telling powers.

"Where are you, my darling sweetie-pie...? Oh... Speak to my heart, honey dearest!" Aura asked as she tried to get a clear focus on where Yuya might be.

While she was doing that, the trio kids and Hiro was trying to prevent Zuzu from doing anything rash.

Just when it looked like the Melodious Duelist was about to smack the fortune telling Duelist hard...

"I see him!"

That caught the You Show crew except Sora by surprise as Allie was the first to ask where Yuya might be at.

"Where is Yuya?" Allie asked, causing the fortune telling Duelist to point out where the Dueltaining Duelist should be at right now.

"That way!" Aura pointed out, causing Zuzu, Hiro, Tate, Allie, and Frederick to see nothing but the city and a bridge up ahead, far from where they were.

"Huh...? I don't see him..." Tate asked, causing Aura to glare at the young boy.

"Because you're not looking hard enough! He's way over there, on that bridge!" Aura pointed out, causing the You Show crew to try and look closer on where the Dueltaining Duelist was in.

"You lost me..." Hiro breathed out as he sighed. He tried to squint his eyes to see Yuya could be. Unfortunately for him, the Light and Dark Duelist was unable to see where his friend was clearly.

All he know was that he had to believe that Aura's fortune telling powers was true...

* * *

**Later...**

To the You Show crew's worry and fear, Hiro's words proved to be coming true as there were rumors being spread that Yuya had ran away just like Yusho had done.

"I heard that Yuya Sakaki went AWOL!"

"Yeah... Guess he's scared just like his father!"

Hiro twitched his eyes, annoyed for what the people were saying about his friend, yet he knew he couldn't lash out at them. For what he had known about Yuya, he knew the Dueltaining Duelist wouldn't want him to do something reckless.

The others seemed worried as well, except for Sora, who seemed rather relaxed of what was going on, despite the false rumors spreading around about the Dueltaining Duelist.

"If he doesn't turn up soon, it'll be too late!" Allie spoke out in worry. Both Zuzu and Hiro frowned together, unsure of what they needed to do, until a familiar voice called out to them!

"Oh great! I finally found you!" Yuya called out, catching everyone's attention.

The You Show crew turned in surprise to see their Dueltaining Duelist running over to where they were.

"Guys! Over here! What's up? I made it!" Yuya exclaimed as he waved to them while running over to where his friends were. The kids grinned at the sight of their friend coming over while Hiro sighed in relief.

"It's Yuya!" The kids all said together while Hiro gave a sheepish smile.

"It sure is... And in the nick of time, too." Hiro added, with Zuzu widening her eyes at seeing her childhood friend.

"He's back..." Zuzu breathed out as the Dueltaining Duelist reached them with a smile on his face.

"Did you guys miss me?" Yuya asked, causing both Hiro and Zuzu to glare at their friend.

"Miss you? We drove ourselves crazy all morning trying to track you down!" Zuzu snapped as Hiro folded his arms, giving an annoyed look to his friend.

"Where the heck did you go that made it so important for us to worry for you?" Hiro asked, causing the Dueltaining Duelist to scratch the back of his head sheepishly before he waved the two off.

"Nothing much, really! And besides, I'm here right now, aren't I? You now can call off the search! We better get moving! Don't want to be late!" Yuya chuckled as he headed over to where the entrance to the arena could be at.

"Carefree as usual when he's outside of dueling..." Hiro sighed while Zuzu watched her friend move cheerfully.

"You can be so annoying..." Zuzu groaned, causing the Dueltaining Duelist to grin cheekily at her.

"Me? Annoying?" Yuya repeated with a chuckle before he bumped into someone! That someone was big and he looked mean as he turned to glare where Yuya was!

"Watch where you're going, small fry!" The big Duelist smirked, causing Yuya to back away in shock as he recognized the big figure.

"Grizzlepike!?" Yuya gasped, causing Hiro to frown as he turned to the Melodious Duelist.

"Who's he...? He doesn't seem to be a good acquaintance to Yuya..." Hiro asked, causing Zuzu to frown and shake her head.

"He was a big bully to Yuya once, and it got worse when Mr. Sakaki disappeared before the duel against Sledgehammer... He was the worst case when it came to taunting Yuya..." Zuzu explained, causing Hiro to frown.

"I'm surprised you didn't high tail it out of the Championships like your wimpy old man once did!" Grizzlepike sneered, much to Yuya's annoyance as he glared back at his big enemy.

"What'd you say!?" Yuya snapped, as the big bully gritted his teeth a little in annoyance.

"I still can't figure out how the son of a despicable coward was able to beat Sledgehammer!" Grizzlepike added, causing Hiro to twitch his eyes, realizing that the insult against his mentor was intentional...

"Who's he?" Sora asked, as he was still clueless as to who the big bully was. Tate shrugged, unsure of how to respond as Grizzlepike continued to taunt the Dueltaining Duelist.

"No Sakaki is worthy of dueling in this stadium! Now how's about I show you and your lousy cards on where the exit is?" Grizzlepike scoffed, much to Yuya's anger. Hiro bit his lips and was about to step in, when...

"Back off, Grizzlepike!" A familiar voice snapped as a hand was placed onto the bully's shoulder. The You Show crew widened their eyes while Grizzlepike turned to see that it was none other than Gong Strong!

"Gong!" Yuya exclaimed as the bully scoffed, remembering the Superheavy Samurai user.

"Hah! So you're still this shrimp's bodyguard, huh? That figures... Once a coward, always a coward." Grizzlepike scoffed, only for Gong to close his eyes and respond to his rude words calmly.

"I'd be careful on what you say about my best friend." Gong reminded calmly, causing sparks to fly between the two. But just when things could get even more intense, the announcements announced about the opening ceremonies.

_"The opening ceremonies will kick off shortly! All Duelists, please take your places behind your team banners!" _The announcement called out, causing the tension to fly off for a while as the bully shrugs Gong's hand off of his shoulder.

"Heh! Tough talk means squat to me! Let's see how tough you are on the field!" Grizzlepike sneered as he took his leave, leaving the You Show crew be. Once he was gone, Gong scoffed at the bully's back.

"That guy give skunks a bad name..." Gong grunted before the Dueltaining Duelist turned to his old friend.

"Glad to see you, Gong! I was worried you wouldn't make the cut!" Yuya admitted brightly, his smile showing on how happy and relieved he was to see his big friend, causing the Superheavy Samurai user to chuckle.

"Heh! You can't keep a good Duelist down! Just before the registration deadline, Gong got just enough wins to make it!" Gong exclaimed, causing both Hiro and Yuya to smile at the good news.

"That's great! So I guess this means the whole gang has made it to the competition after all, despite the fact that you're from another Duel School and all..." Hiro smiled nervously, as Gong smirked.

"All right! Put 'er there, buddy!" Yuya exclaimed as he raised a hand, causing Gong to take the hand as the two childhood friends smirk at each other.

* * *

**Meanwhile, at the stadium...**

Stepping up to the stage to begin the opening ceremonies, Nico Smiley smiled and called out to the dueling fans that were eager to watch the tournament begin.

"Greetings, to all my dueling fanatics, both near and far! The day you've been waiting for has arrived as we flip the off switch for the 'See us in the Arc League Championships'! My name's Nico Smiley, and I'm thrilled to be your opening ceremony host! So, let the Arc League Championships begin!" Nico declared.

That earned him a wild cheer from the crowd as Nico began the opening ceremonies.

"And now, let's kick off the Arc League Championship!" Nico cried out, causing the crowd to go wild again as the Duel School teams were coming out one by one for everyone to see.

"Our daring Duelists will march in by school! Take it away, Joy!" Nico called out, allowing the reporter to take over.

"Thanks, Nico! First up, the Leo Institute of Dueling! Last year, Leo dominated the Championships by winning all three divisions! With the largest contingent of Duelists in this year's Championship, they're a hands down favorite to make another trophy sweep!" Joy explained.

As the You Show crew watched the Leo Institute Duelists make their way out to the stadium, someone had caught Yuya, Zuzu, and Hiro's eyes!

It was Shay Obsidian, the Raidraptor Duelist, which shocked Yuya and Zuzu, while confusing Hiro at the same time.

"That guy!?"

"He's dueling for Leo now!?"

Both Yuya and Zuzu turned to each other in surprise while Hiro expressed his confusion.

"Shay...? But why is he dueling for the Leo Institute when he was trying to target them...?" Hiro asked, causing Yuya and Zuzu to turn to their friend by surprise, while Sora gave him a glance.

"That's his name? Shay?" Yuya asked, causing Zuzu to remember last time.

"That's right... You disappeared alongside with him when Yuya was coming over with Kit and Dipper..." Zuzu breathed out inaudibly, causing only Sora to hear, as the Fusion user also remembered on what happened before.

_"So Hiro knows this guy, huh?" _Sora thought before he turned his eyes back on the screen.

"Our second group is determined to chop its way to victory! It's the Bandit Warrior Academy! The most powerful martial arts style of Dueling! Their best student, Iggy Arlo, finished second in the Junior League last year, and is now out for revenge!" Joy explained.

As the second group came out, the prodigy Duelist frowned at the sight of the Bandit Warrior Duelists.

_"Something tells me that those guys aren't a fan of having fun in duels..." _Hiro thought as the third group of Duelists were introduced to the public.

"And stepping up next, a team of far across the sea! The mysterious Knights of the Duel Disk! Behind them, we have another hometown team, and I'm sure they're ready to take down the competition!" Joy explained.

Hiro narrowed his eyes, before he glanced to see his friends looking rather puzzled upon seeing Shay being a part of the Leo Institute, considering the bitter history he had with the Duel School.

"Entering the stadium now, is the Abracadabra Academy! Famous for their philosophy of dueling by deception, their star pupil is Trick Tagart!" Joy continued on as Hiro listened in on what his friends were saying.

"So you know Shay, the guy who was marching in with the other Leo students, Yuya?" Zuzu asked, causing Yuya to frown as he explained of when he had first met the Raidraptor user.

"Yeah... I watched that guy take on three elite Leo members all by himself!" Yuya explained, much to Zuzu's surprise while Hiro remained quiet.

_"I guess that must've happened way before I met Shay for the first time... It was when he was continuing to attack the Leo Institute, because he wanted to bait Declan out..." _Hiro thought as more Duel Schools were being announced.

A frown came to the prodigy Duelist's eyes as he was frowning in confusion.

_"But if Shay was trying to lure out Declan, then why is he dueling under Declan? Did something happen to make him serve the Leo Institute?" _Hiro thought.

By the time he was done thinking, the You Show School were called down, causing them to head out to the stadium and join the other Duel Schools that were waiting for the competition to begin.

"Walking into the spotlight now are students from that small training facility for Dueltainers! The You Show School!" Joy announced as the crowd cheered for the Duel School coming out. As they were coming out, Skip and Yoko called out to their Duelists.

"Go, kids! Break a Duel Disk!" Yoko cried out.

"Battle your opponents with that old You Show razz!" Skip called out, as Joy pointed out the Duelist that would be the star of You Show School.

"This crowd has its radar screens tuned to You Show's Yuya Sakaki! His Pendulum Summoning has become the top of the Dueling world! I expect we'll see him unleash an early on in this tournament!" Joy explained.

As the Duel Schools were all revealed, the opening ceremonies continued on with the man greeting the Duelists that have come to compete.

"Greetings, Duelists. You've battled hard to be here. The fact that you stand before me now is proof that you're truly among the elite. I know that the coming days, you will face the challenges ahead with distinction and dignity!" The man announced.

That caused the audience to applaud at the small speech before Nico announced on who was going to say the Duelist's oath.

"Now, one of our competitors will recite the Duelist's oath! And the honor goes to... You Show School's Yuya Sakaki!" Nico declared, much to Yuya's shock, along with the rest of the You Show crew.

"HUH!? What do you mean, me!?" Yuya gaped in disbelief.

"Recite the Duelist's oath?!" Zuzu questioned.

"Well, that's a new one on me..." Hiro admitted while Yoko and Skip expressed their confusion and concern as well.

"Does Yuya even know it?" Yoko asked, causing Skip to sweat drop.

"Oh boy...!" Skip gulped as Yuya shook his head, trying to politely decline the invitation.

"Thanks for picking me, but I decline!" Yuya protested, but there didn't seem to be any choice in the matter as Nico called for the officials to take Yuya up on the stage to say the oath.

"Our martials will now escort Yuya to the podium!" Nico called out, causing Yuya to yelp as he was taken to the podium to stand with Nico and to stand above the Duelists that would compete against him.

_"Escort? More like dragging him to the podium..." _Hiro thought dryly as the Dueltaining Duelist was taken up. Gong didn't seem to be fazed as he encouraged his childhood friend to go along with it.

"Yuya! Reclaim that oath with pride, buddy!" Gong called out as Yuya was thrown up to the stage where Nico was. But just as he was released, the Dueltaining Duelist fell down, causing Nico to bend down to where he was lying.

The other Duelists found it amusing while some of the crowd seemed to find it funny, despite the fact that it wasn't supposed to be funny for the Dueltaining Duelist.

"Now, now... This is no time for comedy routines, my boy... Remember, it's a great honor to recite the oath! But no pressure!" Nico assured, causing the Dueltaining Duelist to sweat drop as this only pressured him even more.

But Hiro and Zuzu frowned, knowing that they had the right to be worried for their friend as Yuya stiffened while trying to stand up to face the crowd and his soon-to-be opponents.

"And now the oath..." Yuya started, earning an applause as Yuya struggled to find the right words to say for the oath as he cleared his throat.

"I... Suya Yakaki..." Yuya stammered, causing some of the Duelists to almost fall over as he was speaking on the wrong way of the microphone.

"His brain is shut down...!" Tate pointed out sheepishly, with Frederick frowning as Allie sighed.

"Like its full of sow croute..." Frederick added as Yuya continued to stammer in his way of speaking the oath...

"I... promise...!" Yuya struggled to say until Hiro and Zuzu had to shout it out to him.

"Yuya, stop freaking out! Say it in your own way!" Zuzu called out.

"She's right! You don't need to panic! Just say on how you feel like it!" Hiro added, causing Yuya to snap out of his daze and hear his friends' words.

"My own way... and how I feel like it... Like Dad would've done..." Yuya breathed out inaudibly, before he gripped on the pendulum that was on his neck. As Yoko and Skip watched, Skip frowned while Yoko knew what her son was doing.

"Yuya's brain is frozen up!" Skip exclaimed as Yoko smiled.

"Trust me, Skip. He'll be just fine!" Yoko assured, much to the principal's confusion.

For everyone, they awaited for what Yuya was going to say, as did the You Show crew. Finally, after what it seemed to be like a minute, the Dueltaining Duelist took a deep breath and spoke his words to everyone.

"Greetings, fellow dueling fans! I was asked to come up here and recite the Duelist's oath, but since most of us know it by heart, I've decided instead to tell you something you don't know! The story of why I'm here today!" Yuya began for he continued.

"You probably know by now that I'm the son of Yusho Sakaki. He was one of the most popular Dueltainers who ever stepped into the stadium! And definitely, one of the greatest! Then one day, he shocked everybody just before a big duel. Some kids used to tease me by saying I was a coward like my father, so I worked hard to prove them wrong. But I still couldn't face my problems!" Yuya explained with a frown.

The prodigy Duelist remained silent, as he was well aware of the night Yusho went absent when he was supposed to duel the Sledgehammer...

"Until... one day, I learned how to Pendulum Summon! Sure, my duels were more difficult, but I was having fun again! I still have a lot to learn, and have a long journey ahead of me, but I'll never forget to have fun along the way, because that's what we all love about dueling and that's why we're all here! Someday, I'm going to become a great Dueltainer like my father was! I promise that I'll never stop trying to improve my skills, that I'll always duel fairly, and that I'll do everything that I can to help others love Action Dueling as much as we do!"

By the time Yuya was done with his story and speech, Declan was the first to start applauding for Yuya's oath. Soon, everyone began to follow as the crowd applauded for Yuya's words, much to his surprise.

The You Show crew all smiled for the words Yuya spoke out as Hiro smirked.

_"For some reason... I really think that Yuya will definitely be like Mr. Sakaki... No... maybe even more!" _Hiro thought as Nico chuckled, as he too, was amazed for how big and great the speech was.

"Is he great or what!? Ha! That was even better than the official Duelist's oath! Take a bow, kiddo! You're a hit!" Skip called out, causing Yuya to bow sheepishly before he headed back to join his friends.

At the stands, Skip smirked, feeling proud for Yusho's son.

"Ha ha ha! That was spectacular! Yoko, if that boy of yours duels as well as he just spoke, then he just got the Junior Arc League title all locked up!" Skip declared, causing Yoko to smile before she stopped him.

"Don't get ahead of yourself. He hasn't won a thing yet. There are a lot of talented Duelists here." Yoko reminded him, causing Skip to realize the truth in those words.

"I guess so..." Skip agreed before the mother turned to where the You Show crew were.

"If Yuya wants to become the Junior Arc League Champion, then he'll have to earn it." Yoko reminded as the opening ceremonies was about to conclude, with Nico announcing on how the tournament matches were going to go.

"It's now time for the Duelists to learn who they will be facing in their first matches!" Nico declared, before he ordered the Duelists to use the cards they had received to find out about their first opponents.

"Okay, wannabe champions! Time to slot your data cards into your Duel Disk!" Nico called out, causing everyone to get the data cards out.

"What do we need these for anyway...?" Yuya asked, allowing Hiro to explain.

"What else? We need these to find out who our opponent will be, along with letting the officials tracking us to know on how we're doing so far." Hiro explained. It was at that point when Nico explained of what the data cards are to be used for.

"I'm no tech expert, but I'm told our central computer-a-diggy bleeps out tiny info right to your cards to tell them your opponent! We'll use the cards to keep track of winners and losers, then tally those results to calculate the next match-ups!" Nico explained.

With their Duel Disks out, everyone got ready to find out who their first opponents were.

"I wonder if we could use these to order snacks, too..." Yuya wondered, causing Hiro to give a sheepish smile.

"I seriously doubt that..." Hiro chuckled before the data cards were inserted into the Duel Disks...

"Let's see who my first opponent is... Huh?" Hiro started to say before he blinked in surprise.

"Who is it, Hiro?" Zuzu asked, causing the prodigy Duelist to frown as he responded back.

"Someone named... Tobias Jones." Hiro frowned, causing Yuya to widen his eyes as he seemed to recognize that name.

"Tobias...!? That's Grizzlepike's younger brother! But just like him, he's even more mean in dueling, and thinks hurting others is what dueling is all about!" Yuya exclaimed, much to the prodigy Duelist's surprise.

"So who's your opponent, Yuya?" Hiro asked, causing the Dueltaining Duelist to look and see...

"My first opponent is... Sylvio!?" Yuya exclaimed in shock, while Zuzu did the same when she learned who her first opponent was.

"My first opponent is... Julia!" Zuzu exclaimed as the date of the duels were released.

"I'm gonna duel... tomorrow! Yuya stated.

"My duel is gonna be around this afternoon..." Hiro added, with Zuzu frowning.

"My duel is this afternoon too. It's after yours..." Zuzu stated, until a familiar voice caught their attention.

"Gong's gonna have his work cut out for him..." Gong grunted, causing the You Show crew to turn to their giant friend.

"Why? Who's your opponent?" Yuya asked, causing the Superheavy Samurai user to show who his opponent was to his friends. And to Yuya and the others' surprise... It was none other than...

"Grizzlepike!?" Yuya exclaimed in shock and disbelief.

"We were destined to duel..." Gong grunted, as the younger members of the You Show School checked on when they were dueling.

"Mine duel starts right after we wrap up here!" Frederick pointed out with Allie smiling at the date she was dueling at.

"And then, I'm up next!" Allie explained, with Yuya smiling at the four You Show crew members that would be clashing against their opponents today.

"So Hiro, Frederick, Allie, and Zuzu will represent the first wave of Team You Show!" Yuya exclaimed as Tate turned to where Sora was, as he questioned the Fusion user about his opponent.

"And you, Sora?" Tate asked, allowing Sora to explain.

"I duel tomorrow... Against someone from the Leo Institute..." Sora explained, causing Yuya to peek at his Duel Disk.

"A Leo Duelist? Which one?" Yuya asked. The answer Sora gave out then surprised Hiro, Zuzu, and Yuya altogether.

"Some guy named Shay Obsidian... See for yourself. I believe you know of him, Hiro?" Sora asked, causing the three to see that Shay was indeed facing Sora in the first round, causing Hiro to frown.

_"This can't be a coincidence, right...? Shay against Sora... Don't tell me... Did Declan...?" _Hiro thought as Zuzu frowned.

"You're going up against Shay Obsidian...?" Zuzu spoke, until a familiar voice called out to her, in a smug way.

"There you are, Zuzu... My first victim of the tournament!" Julia's voice called out, causing the You Show crew to turn to see Kit, Dipper, and Julia all together as Zuzu confronted her Fusion rival.

"Julia... Julia, I know you don't like me and all, but I got to warn you! There's this guy, Shay, who's infiltrated LID's tournament team!" Zuzu warned, causing Julia to frown, as did her two friends.

"Shay's been at the Institute all year. He was in my Advanced Dueling Linguistics Class last semester." Julia explained with a frown, much to the You Show crew's shock, as the Melodious Duelist was the first to express it.

"What!?"

"What are you talking about!?" Even Yuya was confused at this, as Hiro just narrowed his eyes. He turned his gaze to where Shay was. The Raidraptor Duelist was checking his Duel Disk to see that Sora was his first opponent.

The prodigy Duelist could only hear Shay say...

"Sora Perse... Got it." Shay grunted, as Hiro frowned.

_"Did Shay think of Sora as a Duelist from the Fusion Dimension already...? No... He couldn't have. The only way for Shay to know about Sora is when they duel... But something tells me... nothing good will come from the two of them clashing against each other..."_ Hiro thought.

* * *

**Later...**

After the opening ceremonies, the You Show crew was watching Frederick fighting against his first opponent. They were joined in by his parents watching him fight as Frederick used his sketch-like dinosaur monsters to fight against a kid named Trevor.

So far, Frederick was in a little disadvantage due to him having only 900 Life Points while Trevor still had 2200 remaining.

Frederick had a Doodle Beast - Stego monster on the field while Trevor had Red Mask on the field, with more ATK. The kid with the cape commanded his monster to attack, until Frederick stopped his attack with a Trap Card!

The Trap allowed the young You Show member to negate his attack, forcing Trevor to end his turn, which allowed Frederick to draw and summon an even stronger Doodle Beast monster, which was revealed to be **Doodle Beast - Tyranno (2400/1200)**.

With Frederick being able to summon Tyranno, the young You Show member was able to use its ability to destroy Red Mask and have Tyranno's attack increase up to 3200! Then, with a direct attack...

**WHACK!**

"AHHH!" Trevor yelled as he bounced on the bouncy ground of the Action Field as he groaned in defeat.

**Trevor LP 0**

**WIN: Frederick**

"My super powers failed..." Trevor groaned as Joy announced the winner of the first match of the Youth Division.

"And that does it for Trevor! You Show's Frederick has won the first duel!" Joy announced as Frederick smirked happily for the first win he had gotten for his school.

"VICTORY!" Frederick exclaimed as the You Show crew cheered for their young friend.

"Attaboy, Frederick! You just scored You Show's first win of the Championships!" Skip praised, with Yuya joining in.

"You were spectacular out there!" Yuya added while Frederick scratched the back of his neck with a sheepish smile.

"It was a piece of strudel!" Frederick chuckled, while Gong raised up a point for everyone to hear.

"Try not to get overconfident! Gong admits you took an important step today, little fella. But always remember the same: One tree does not have the forest made." Gong reminded, much to Sora's amusement.

"That sounds like it came from a fortune cookie!" Sora chuckled, much to the Superheavy Samurai user's annoyance.

"Those cookies pack a lot of wisdom!" Gong protested while Zuzu turned to Allie, who was the next Duelist up to have her match against her opponent.

"Aren't you the next up, Allie?" Zuzu asked, causing Allie to smile and look at her Duel Disk to see who her opponent is.

"Yeah! It says my challenger is from the Leo Institute." Allie explained, much to Skip's surprise.

"From Leo!?" Skip exclaimed as everyone turned to see where Allie's first opponent was. As they all watched, Hiro widened his eyes in surprise as he recognized the opponent that Allie was facing next.

"It can't be... Riley!?" Hiro exclaimed in shock.

And he was right... Standing right across from the You Show crew... was none other than Riley Akaba.

To be continued...

* * *

**Hiroto's DM Stats:**

**Wins/Losses: 15/2**

**Next duels:**

**Duel 02: Riley VS Allie! The Aqua Field!**

**Duel 03: The Brutal Dueling Path**

**Duel 04: The Wolf Shadows the Butterfly!**

**Duel 05: The Truth Revealed in Battle**

**Duel 06: The Confrontation of Xyz and Fusion**

**Next chapter preview:**

Hiro: Okay... So Frederick won his match. And next is Allie's... Wait, isn't that... Riley!?

Riley: I knew I'd find you here... It's just like Declan said. You'd be here to compete...

Keith: Looks like little Allie is going up against our little girl. What now, Hiro? Whose side will you be on?

Hiro: That's obvious. Allie may be bright, but Riley on the other hand... She might need some help.

Skip: Wait, wait, wait! Wait a second! Why are you cheering for one of the Leo Institute Duelist, Hiro!?

Zuzu: Knock it off, Dad! Hiro already made his decision to support that girl since she doesn't seem to have anyone!

**OC Cards:**


	2. Riley VS Allie! The Aqua Field!

**Duel 02: Riley VS Allie! The Aqua Field!**

**Hiro's POV**

Last time, on Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V, it was off to the Arc League Championships for us You Show School students! With all of us gaining enough wins to fit into the requirements to enter, it was time for us to head off to the big competition!

Unfortunately, while we were heading there, we noticed that Yuya wasn't with us, as we had to get help from Aura, the Fortune Telling Duelist on telling us where Yuya was. But before the opening ceremony came, our Performapal friend came over just in time.

We had a small ugly confrontation with Gong's bitter rival, Grizzlepike Jones. But despite the short ugly time passing by, we had no trouble entering the stadium where many people were watching us.

After the ceremony with Yuya announcing the Duelist's oath, it was time for us to face off against our opponents! Surprisingly, it felt too much of a coincidence. Yuya has to face Sylvio, Zuzu has to face Julia, and Gong has to face off against Grizzlepike!

I, on the other hand, have to face someone that's related to Grizzlepike. From the looks of his picture, he seems to be quite the mean looking guy. But what surprised us was that Sora has to face Shay!

What is this? Just what is this? Was this a setup, perhaps? Was Declan already onto Shay? I mean, Shay wouldn't just join Leo Institute in the first place unless something happened that made him take part in this...

A-Anyways, with the tournament beginning, we all watched to see Frederick defeating his opponent, earning him the first win for the You Show team. But when we learned that Allie was next... she was up against Riley!

**End POV**

* * *

"Aren't you the next up, Allie?" Zuzu asked, causing Allie to smile and look at her Duel Disk to see who her opponent is.

"Yeah! It says my challenger is from the Leo Institute!" Allie explained, much to Skip's surprise.

"From Leo!?" Skip exclaimed as everyone turned to see where Allie's first opponent was. As they all watched, Hiro widened his eyes in surprise as he recognize the opponent that Allie was facing next.

"It can't be... Riley!?" Hiro exclaimed in shock.

And he was right... Standing right across from the You Show crew... was none other than Riley Akaba.

"You know that kid over there, Hiro?" Sora asked, causing Hiro to give a small nod.

"She's the little sister of Declan..." Hiro responded, causing the You Show crew to respond in shock to his answer.

"Wait... Sister of Declan!? The younger sister...!?" Tate exclaimed in surprise, as Frederick just gaped while Allie just watched in awe, before staring at the girl, who looked up and noticed a familiar face that she knew.

"Hiro...?" Riley called out as Hiro blinked before he gave a small wave to the young girl.

"Hey there, Riley..." Hiro called out as he walked over to the young girl, before kneeling down to her level.

"How are you? Declan has been treating you okay, right?" Hiro asked, earning a small nod from the girl as she looked down, feeling a little timid before she spoke back to the prodigy Duelist.

"I've been practicing hard for this tournament... Thanks to Declan's help and his teaching..." Riley explained softly, causing the prodigy Duelist to blink before he looked around to see where the LID President may be.

_"Not here... I guess he must be watching from above. So Declan was the one who taught her how to duel? If he's the one teaching, then I guess I'll have to expect some surprises from Riley here..." _Hiro thought as the You Show crew watched.

"Gong sees that Hiro is getting along just fine with that Leo Institute kid..." Gong pointed out, as Sora shrugged before licking the ice cream that he had with him.

"Of course he is... Thought you would've known by now, especially with his reputation as a Dueltainer." Sora reminded, earning a small glare from the Superheavy Samurai Duelist.

As for Allie, she began to shuffle her Deck to prepare for her match against Riley.

"A few more shuffles for luck... Perfect! My Deck is ready and I'm ready to rock the stadium!" Allie exclaimed as the You Show crew took notice of how much determination she had even before the duel.

"It sounds like Allie is raring to go!" Yuya pointed out with a smile.

"Yeah... She saw me win my duel fast as a sports car racing down the autobahn! So now, she's pumped!" Frederick chuckled, remembering how his victory went. Zuzu could only chuckle at how bragging Frederick was until Skip was called.

"Principal Boyle! We're so excited to see our little girl duel today!" A woman, who seemed to be Allie's mother explained with a polite bow, earning a nod from the principal of the Duel School.

"I'm fired up as well! Your Allie has spunk!" Skip complimented as the father seemed to be recording something, only for it to not be his daughter...

"Wow...! I just got a great shot of a squirrel!" The father exclaimed, earning a not impressed look from the mother as she reminded him of what they were here for.

"Put that thing down and say hi to Allie's teacher!" The mother reprimanded, only for Skip to shake his hand, as if it was okay.

"Nah... Just make sure you get plenty of footage of Allie's duel! This might be the start of something big! With a win today... Plus her training at You Show, I'd say Allie is blossoming into one of the world's most famous Dueltainers!" Skip exclaimed.

The principal began to think of what could happen thanks to the learning and practicing she had as a Duelist back at the Duel School. Upon thinking of that, Skip made a suggestion for what the parents should do for the video.

"So save that video, because someday it might be playing in the Dueling Hall of Fame!" Skip suggested loudly, as the father chuckled before he began to record his daughter this time.

"Ha... Well, Allie is already number one in our family Hall of Fame! Hey! Sweetie-pie! Over here! Isn't she adorable...?" The father chuckled before he called to Allie to get her attention.

Upon seeing her parents with her father having the video camera, the red-headed girl smiled sweetly before waving to her parents as the rest of the You Show crew except Sora began to cheer her on to motivate her for the win.

Upon seeing everyone get all worked up, the Frightfur user gave an unimpressed look before having a lick at his ice cream.

"Chill out..." Sora sighed before he took notice of Riley entering the small arena to face off against Allie.

Hiro returned to join the group before he gave an apologetic look to the group.

"Sorry about the short notice, guys... but in this duel, I think I'll be rooting for Riley this time." Hiro explained, much to the You Show crew's surprise. Skip was more surprised and shocked than everyone as he was willing to protest immediately.

"Wait, wait, wait! Wait a second!? Why's that!? You do realize that you're cheering for one of the Leo Institute Duelist, Hiro!? I mean, I know she's cute and all, but-" Skip started to protest, until the daughter stepped in.

With a fan in her hand, she made a loud slap on the hand, causing the principal to fall face flat onto his face, surprising most of the boys while Sora gave an amused look for what happened to the principal.

"Knock it off, Dad! Hiro already made his decision to support that girl since she doesn't seem to have anyone around to cheer for her!" Zuzu snapped, causing Hiro to give her a thankful look.

"Thanks for the support." Hiro said gratefully, earning a nod from the Melodious Duelist.

"It's understandable. That girl doesn't have anyone around to support her, huh? And she's supposed to be Declan's sister..." Zuzu sighed, feeling bad for the young girl until Hiro made a soft argument to counter her words.

"Actually, I think Declan is supporting her. He's just not the type to show his way of supporting especially with the crowd around." Hiro assured, causing Zuzu to smile and nod in agreement.

The other students of the You Show crew seemed to accept Hiro's choice to support Riley as Joy Jeeper began to announce the next match for the little competition.

"Now let's head back to Duel Court 3, where the tug-of-war continues in our Youth Division! It's especially exciting since we have two new kids on the court: Allie and Riley, who are both competing here for the first time!" Joy began before she commented on how the match might go.

"I'm curious to see how this match will unfold! Their dueling styles are a complete mystery to us! I've heard however, that Riley is highly regarded by the staff of the Leo Institute!" Joy continued, catching Skip's attention.

"Highly regarded by the Leo Institute!? Alright, Allie! You can beat that Leo kid, no sweat! Trample down on LID!" Skip shouted out, causing Allie to nod back before she turned back with a determined look, something that caught her father's attention.

"Ain't she the cutest warrior you've ever seen or what!?" Allie's father exclaimed, causing Hiro to raise a brow as he noticed Allie's parents watching to see how their daughter would duel.

"Parents, huh..." Hiro spoke out silently before he looked back to see how Riley was doing to prepare for the start of her first tournament duel.

"Look at the fire in Allie's eyes as she marches forward! And Riley... huh?" Joy commented, before she took notice of Riley not making any movement, which caught her a little by surprise.

Nevertheless, she smiled before she was about to walk over to comfort her until she took notice of Hiro coming to the young girl instead.

"It'll be okay. Just do your best to win, okay?" Hiro asked, causing Riley to perk up and turn to the prodigy Duelist.

"Poor Riley... She must have stage frights..." Zuzu guessed, before Gong made a second guess.

"Or the kid's afraid of the competition..." Gong second guessed, as Yuya made a frown of what she was scared about.

"Scared of Allie? Seriously?" Yuya questioned in disbelief, until Frederick brought up a point of how scary the red-headed girl can be.

"When Allie has a temper tantrum, she can be very scary..." Frederick commented, while Tate just watched. Allie's parents on the other hand, didn't seem to see any problem with the temper tantrums that their daughter might have.

"Aw... but even her temper tantrums are cute..." Allie's father commented, before the mother giggled.

"She takes after her mother that way..." Allie's mother added as Riley continued to stare into Hiro's eyes. It was at that moment when she took notice of Henrietta up ahead in a building as she seemed to be gazing dangerously at her!

Widening her eyes in surprise, the young girl could tell on what her mother was saying to her with a dangerous look. She couldn't hear her speak, but her words seemed to be very clear to her.

"Do not disappoint me."

That began to shake up the young girl until Hiro placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping her from shaking as she looked back at the prodigy Duelist.

"Don't be scared. There's nothing wrong with losing a duel as mistakes can be beneficial to you. But I'm sure you've trained hard for this, so go out there and try to have some fun in the duel... okay?" Hiro explained softly.

The scared look on the young girl's eyes just faded away before she gave a slow nod.

"Okay... Can you... hold Berry for me?" Riley asked, causing Hiro to take her and nod.

"Mm... Good luck, okay?" Hiro called out as Riley headed over to the arena to face Allie, who was more than ready to rumble.

"All right! Ready when you are, Riley!" Allie called out as the You Show crew began to cheer on for Allie, while Riley on the other hand, only had Hiro to support her at her side. And with both sides ready, Joy announced on how the Action Duel will go.

"Now it's time to reveal the Action Field of this duel! It's a hotspot known as **Sun Valley**! What a glorious locale for a duel! Our two young contenders couldn't have asked for a more gorgeous field!" Joy announced.

Soon, the Action Field took place, allowing the field to activate and surround both young Duelists.

_**"Augmented Reality Combat strategized. Generating Action Field." **_The Duel System buzzed as the stage was set for the two Duelists to take their place!

"This is going to be the most action-packed Duel ever!" Allie exclaimed brightly, only to have it shot down with Riley acting timid and a bit gloomy.

"I'm ready to duel when you are." Riley stated, causing Allie to frown before she continued on with her bright personality.

"Awesome! 'Cause I can't wait to wow this crowd!" Allie continued on, only for the young girl to continue her gloomy words.

"I'm sure you'll be great." Riley complimented timidly, much to the red-headed girl's irritation as she frowned.

"Thank you, but a little enthusiasm wouldn't hurt, you know!? Ready!?" Allie shouted out before the two began with their Life Points shown.

**"Let's Duel!"**

**Riley LP 4000 x5**

**VS**

**Allie LP 4000 x5**

**TURN 01**

**"Action Cards dispersed." **The computer buzzed, allowing the Duel to begin. with Allie making the first move to start things off.

"I get the first turn! So to start things off, I'm summoning a monster who's pretty and pink! Now... say hello the fin-tastic **Aquaactress Guppy (0600/0600)**!" Allie called out as a pink fish-like monster appeared to take the stage!

But upon being called out, the heat from the sun began to shine down, already wearing the fish actress out!

"My poor little Guppy! The sun's way too harsh for her delicate scale... if I only had a way to make it more comfortable." Allie frowned before she took another look at her hand, until she found the solution.

"Wait! I've got just the thing! **Aquarium Stage** will set the stage perfectly for my Aquaactress! She'll feel right at home, and she'll feel safe, too because now, she can only be destroyed by Water monsters and nothing else!" Allie called out.

With the Continuous Spell she just activated, it made the desert valley with the hot sun... into an underwater stage! The Aquaactress monster looked around, feeling satisfied with the change of scenery.

"But I'm not done yet! What's an aquarium without some fun, fishy furnishing!?" Allie called out as another Continuous Spell was activated to give her monster a little extra boost along with Aquarium Stage.

"The Spell, **Aquarium Set**, will give my Aquaactress the backdrop she needs to shine!" Allie exclaimed as the backdrop set turned into a beautiful set for an aquarium duel, which seemed to have caught the spectator's attention.

"Looks like she's starting things off strong for her little guppies. I wonder how Riley is feeling about this?" Hiro asked himself before he turned to see Riley looking rather unfazed as he frowned.

_"Not even a little smile... I guess that training must've made her a bit too serious."_ Hiro thought as Allie giggled at the strong start she's in.

"Aquaactresses just love this set! Especially because it lifts up their ATK points by 600! Am I right, my aquatic ally?" Allie asked as the Continuous Spell did the trick for her, giving a little boost for Guppy.

**(Aquaactress Guppy ATK: 600 to 1200)**

"All we need to do is to shine the spotlight on my Guppy! So I'm activating **Aquarium Lighting**! When you need to show your Aquaactress at her best, this does the trick! It's flattering and doubles her ATK points when she battles!" Allie explained brightly.

The Continuous Spell brought out another pretty display of glowing bubbles as Hiro watched carefully, seeing the good combo the red-headed girl has made with her cards so far.

"Not bad at all, Allie. Not bad... Looks like the practicing made her confident and calm enough to make these combos without a problem." Hiro commented, before a silly move caught everyone off guard.

"Now my Guppy will showcase her talents by attacking you directly!" Allie called out, bewildering Hiro a little.

"Say what!?" Hiro exclaimed as Guppy didn't attack, much to herself and Allie's confusion. The red-headed girl looked at her Duel Disk to see an error popping up, which showed that she has made a mistake.

"Error!? What did I do wrong!?" Allie gasped in disbelief, confused as to what she had did, unaware of the bewildered looks she was getting from some of the spectators as Hiro sighed in disbelief.

"Guess she didn't know that she can't attack on her very first turn. Because that would be unfair for Riley, who hasn't even made her move just yet..." Hiro sighed, before giving a small glare to where the principal was standing at.

Joy was the one that pointed out her mistake softly, allowing her to realize what she had done wrong.

"Oh, Allie... Since you went first, there is something you can't do, remember?" Joy reminded, causing Allie to realize her silly mistake before she made a sheepish smile upon making the realization.

"Oopsie... I forget that I can't attack yet!" Allie giggled, causing her parents to smile and adore her cuteness for her forgetfulness.

"Aw... she's even adorable when she makes a mistake!" Allie's father chuckled while the mother just adored her. Tate and Frederick on the other hand, were irritated by the fact that Allie even made the silly mistake.

"Oh brother..." Tate groaned in disbelief.

"She made a rookie boo-boo that time..." Frederick sighed, as Yuya and Gong cheered her on.

"It's okay, Allie!" Yuya encouraged, with Gong adding in a reminder.

"You can always attack next turn! Stay in your zone!" Gong added, causing Allie to giggle sheepishly while Riley just watched. The young girl remained unfazed, yet for Hiro, the prodigy Duelist felt something off from the young girl.

_"She doesn't look too amused, huh..." _Keith asked as he floated next to Hiro with folded arms.

"Probably because of what Chairwoman Akaba did to her before the tournament. Declan wouldn't do something this harsh to her little sister..." Hiro guessed, as he folded his arms with a concerned frown.

"You set yourself up perfectly! Stay calm and Duel on!" Skip called out, causing Allie to nod and salute her principal.

"Okey-doke, teach! I'll set a card and end my turn!" Allie called out, before setting the last card on her hand on the field, giving Riley the chance to make her debut as a Duelist to the spectators.

**TURN 02**

**Riley LP 4000 x6**

"Guess I'll go... I draw." Riley spoke, before she drew her card as she took a little gaze at Allie and her monster before the girl with the hat made her first move with a little mysterious Spell.

"I activate the Spell Card, **Shutter Layer 1**. This card takes a snapshot of your monster and creates a copy of that monster for me. But if your monster leaves the field, I lose my copy as well..." Riley explained, as a shutter appeared out of the card.

"I must choose a subject... Your Aquaactress Guppy suits my purpose." Riley stated plainly, before using the shutter figure to snap a picture of the Aquaactress monster! At the moment the picture was taken, a copy of Guppy appeared on Riley's field!

Upon seeing a copy of herself, the Aquaactress Guppy swam over and made some movements, to which the copy followed, much to Guppy's awe and surprise. Allie on the other hand, was thrilled to see a new monster in play.

"Ah...! Yay! My Guppy just got an identical twin sister!" Allie giggled, as Hiro sweat dropped at the scene.

"I guess that's one way of saying it... But that monster... is it a Token, maybe?" Hiro wondered while Sora, Tate, and Frederick weren't so thrilled, either.

"I wouldn't be so happy if I was Allie... Riley's got a monster as powerful as hers...!" Tate pointed out with a frown.

"Yeah... This is trouble!" Frederick agreed, as Riley continued on with her turn.

"Due to your Aquarium Set, my Aquaactress Guppy gains 600 ATK points..." Riley pointed out, showing that it was true. Despite being a copy, the Spell recognized the copy as a real deal as it gave her the extra boost, too!

**(Aquaactress Guppy (Copy) ATK: 600 to 1200)**

"I'll end my turn with a facedown. It's your move." Riley spoke before she set a card, before passing the turn over to Allie.

Upon seeing this, the prodigy Duelist frowned.

"That's it...? A Spell Card and a set a card... What's Riley thinking about? Well, I guess it would be a solid move, since the copy would have the same protection from the Aquarium Spell Cards..." Hiro wondered with a frown.

_"Maybe she's a little broken? She doesn't seem fazed to what she played or what that girl played earlier in the first turn." _Keith guessed as Hiro remained silent, before he watched to see Allie take the third turn!

**TURN 03**

**Allie LP 4000 x1**

"Thank you, Riley! Yippee!" Allie cheered as she drew a card, which seemed to be another Aquaactress monster.

"Perfect... This was one lucky draw, because we get to have a fab fish fiesta! Time to make your entrance, **Aquaactress Tetra (0300/0300)**!" Allie called out as a blue fish monster appeared to join the pink fish in the duel!

"And just like friend, Aquaactress Guppy, Aquarium Set gives Tetra an extra set of 600 ATK points!" Allie added, as the new monster gained a little boost herself!

**(Aquaactress Tetra ATK: 300 to 900)**

The boys weren't sure what to make of this, as Allie hasn't made a move yet that would help her strike against Riley's copy monster.

"At least she made her fishy stronger..." Frederick added sheepishly.

"But not strong enough for Tetra to beat Riley's Guppy!" Tate reminded, as Yuya watched carefully.

"Looks like Allie is stuck between a rock and a Duel Disk... If Allie attacks with her own Guppy, both of their monsters' ATK increase, because they're copies of each other..." Yuya pointed out, thinking of what could happen.

"Not only that, since they're both Water monsters, they won't survive because of Aquarium Stage not being able to help them, thanks to their Attributes being the same thing..." Hiro added, until Allie had a solution in her mind!

"Time for Plan B! I'm gonna play Go Fish! So go, my fishy friend! Find me an Action Card!" Allie called out as she hopped onto Tetra's back. As the group watched to see Allie swim around with Tetra, a realization came to the prodigy Duelist's mind.

"Of course... since this is an Action Field, she can find a way to strike hard with an Action Card!" Hiro exclaimed in realization as Keith gave a small whistle, signaling that he was impressed.

_"That little girl's not too bad..."_ Keith admitted as Tetra swam around, until the red-headed girl found a card that she needed.

"Now where is that Action Card hiding? Come out, come out, wherever you are... Ooh! Lookie! Lookie! My Tetra and I found it!" Allie exclaimed as she snagged the Action Card hiding from the starfish.

With the card found, the red-headed girl and her Tetra swam back to the duel to begin the battle.

"Now back to the battle... Are you ready, Guppy? Get ready for some fin-to-fin combat! Attack!" Allie declared, as Guppy was ready to strike at her copy! That was when the Action Card was played.

"But before you strike, I'm activating an Action Spell, **Sunshine Smile**! But don't worry! These won't dry out your scales, but they will give you an extra 400 ATK points!" Allie explained brightly.

**(Aquaactress Guppy ATK: 1200 to 1600)**

"Great! Allie found a way to puff up a guppy!" Frederick commented with a smile, with Tate smiling as well.

"Good going, Allie!" Tate complimented, before Allie began the battle along with her Continuous Spell giving an extra boost!

"And now my Aquarium Lighting will make Guppy even stronger! She has enough strength to finish that fraud of a fish!" Allie called out as the bubbles did their magic, raising the Guppy and the copy's ATK by double!

**(Aquaactress Guppy ATK: 1600 to 3200)**

**(Aquaactress Guppy (Copy) ATK: 1200 to 2400)**

"All right! Ready, Guppy? Then spray away!" Allie shouted out as the Aquaactress monster took her place before making her attack to defeat the fraud! And the attack made a splashing success, shattering the copy and damaging Riley's Life Points!

**Riley LP 3200 x4**

"And now, Tetra will join the fun by striking Riley directly!" Allie called out, as Tetra did so, shooting at the hooded girl with a little hit, damaging Riley's Life Points even more!

**Riley LP 2300 x4**

"Stay calm, Riley... You can make a comeback on your turn..." Hiro breathed out, hoping that the hooded girl would remain calm like she always has done so far during the Duel.

"Way to go!" Allie cheered for her two monsters, as her parents did the same for their daughter.

"That's my girl!" Allie's mother shouted out, as the father kept recording.

"Hold that victory pose, sweetie!" Allie's father called out, as Skip began to feel excited for a second victory in a row by their hands!

"Amazing, am I right!? We don't just cred down Duelists at the You Show School, we crank out winners!" Skip declared before he turned to where the camera seemed to be pointing at, as he waved to get the viewers' attention.

"For those of you watching at home, You Show is currently accepting applications for immediate entry!" Skip shouted out, only for Zuzu to intervene with an annoyed look on her face.

"Dad... save it!" Zuzu snapped as she slapped her fan onto her father's head. Sora on the other hand, wasn't getting amused with the kids dueling as he gave a bored look while holding his ice cream.

"Aw... what a letdown. That snapshot strategy looked cool. But... Riley didn't use it very well." Sora pointed out, seeing the immediate flaw Riley has done on her first turn with the snapshot card she played earlier.

For Allie, she seemed to be enjoying the spotlight set onto her and her monsters as she continued on brightly.

"I hope everyone enjoyed my guppies' performance as much as we presented to you! I can promise that there's even more excitement to come! But for now, I'll end my turn!" Allie declared confidently.

With the End Phase being done, the boost Guppy has received all lowered down, returning her ATK to normal.

**(Aquaactress Guppy ATK: 3200 to 1200)**

"Think I'll end my turn here, too. Later..." Sora said as he finished his ice cream by biting down on the last bit of the cone. As he began to take his leave, Yuya blinked in surprise to see his friend leaving already.

"Hey! Where are you going? The duel's not over!" Yuya questioned, causing the Fusion user to respond as he kept walking.

"I wanna check out some of the other battles! After all, somebody from You Show needs to scout out our competition!" Sora chuckled before he ran off, much to the Performapal user's surprise as he tried to call him back.

"Sora, wait!" Yuya called out, only for it to be vain as Sora was already far from his sight. Frowning, Yuya turned back to the duel as he and the others continued to watch the duel continue with Riley making her move.

**TURN 04**

**Riley LP 2300 x5**

"My turn... I draw..." Riley started as she began her move with another mysterious card in play.

"To begin, I activate **Shutter Layer 2**. This Spell Card not only drains all the color from your side of the field, it also drains the power that your Spells gave to your Aquaactresses." Riley explained as the second shutter card did its work!

With the snapshots, the Continuous Spells on Allie's field began to be negated, much to her shock as she took notice of her aquarium being black and white...

"Ah... Oh no! Now my fish will be fried for sure!" Allie moaned, feeling worried for what might happen to her Aquaactress monsters.

"Whoa..." Hiro breathed out as Keith whistled once again.

_"Amazing... That girl shut out the effects of that redheaded girl's Spells only on her side while the girl has the effects of those Continuous Spells helping her out." _Keith commented with an amazed tone.

"Oh no... Our aquarium needs a new filtering and quick!" Allie whined until she noticed her two monsters floating up all of a sudden, much to her surprise.

"Huh...? Guppy? Tetra? What's wrong!?" Allie spoke in concern as she watched her monsters become weaker...!

**(Aquaactress Guppy ATK: 1200 to 600)**

**(Aquaactress Tetra ATK: 900 to 300)**

_"They're definitely fish food now with their ATK points below 1000..." _Keith stated bluntly as Hiro frowned as Riley continued on with her turn. There wasn't any sign of concern on her face as she began her next move.

"For my next move, I now activate another copy of **Shutter Layer 1**." Riley declared, surprising Zuzu.

"There's two!?" Zuzu exclaimed as the Shutter Layer spell began to take a picture of Guppy once again.

"I will use this Spell to take a snapshot of your Aquaactress Guppy." Riley declared as the shot was taken, before another copy took place on Riley's field once again. But that wasn't all...

"Aquarium Set increases my Guppy's ATK points by 600." Riley declared as the Spell did its work.

**(Aquaactress Guppy (Copy) ATK: 600 to 1200)**

That seemed to have bewildered Tate as he was shocked to see Riley getting the boost while Allie couldn't.

"Wait! How could Riley use Allie's Aquarium Set when it's been turned off!?" Tate exclaimed in shock as Yuya frowned. He knew what was wrong, as he realized the same thing as Keith did...

"Riley didn't turn it off completely. Aquarium Set just turned off for Allie." Yuya stated, much to the Aquaactress girl by surprise!

"AH! So my monsters can't get stronger by my Spells, but Riley's can!?" Allie exclaimed in shock, as Frederick frowned in concern.

"Without the effect, she's a sitting goose!" Frederick pointed out, as his point was about to be proven as Riley entered the Battle Phase to begin the first massive hit onto the Aquaactress girl's Life Points.

"My Guppy will now attack your Tetra." Riley stated as the copy blew a water dart that shattered Tetra into pieces! And Allie's Life Points were dropped down badly!

**Allie LP 1900 x0**

"Allie!" Allie's parents gasped as they called for their daughter.

But while Allie had taken damage, she blinked, not feeling so much as she looked back to see Riley lifting her head up a little, showing how unfazed she was despite making a comeback during the duel.

_"She's still unfazed even after all that..." _Keith pointed out as Hiro just gave a nod and a serious frown.

For Allie, she was starting to become a little spooked, until the You Show crew began to cheer Allie on to make her comeback!

"It's gonna be okay, Allie!"

"Hang in there!"

At hearing the cheers, Allie turned to see the You Show crew and her parents cheering her on, as if nothing had changed so far! Upon hearing their cheers, Allie realized the point of what her friends and family were saying.

"They're right! I may be down, but that doesn't mean I'm out of this duel! I'm a You Show student! And when the going gets tough, the tough gets dueling!" Allie spoke to herself before she turned back to where Riley was standing.

"Riley! You're doing great! Just keep dueling like that!" Hiro cheered, as he tried to encourage Riley to duel hard like she's doing right now. Upon hearing Hiro's voice, that was when Riley perked up and glanced towards him.

Noticing how positive Hiro looked while supporting her, the hooded girl widened her eyes a little before what seemed to be a small smile came to her face before she turned back to face her opponent.

Keith raised a brow, as he seemed to have noticed the look on the hooded girl's face.

Back to the duel, Allie was ready to make her comeback with a bright smile on her face.

**TURN 05**

**Allie LP 1900 x1**

"Watch out! Ha!" Allie called out as she drew her card. Upon drawing, she noticed on what card it was as she smiled brightly, as she knew how this card was going to help her with turning things around.

"I'll Tribute my lovely Guppy... to Summon **Aquaactress Arowana (2000/2000)**!" Allie declared as the guppy left the field for a new star to take her place. Taking Guppy's place, was a new Aquaactress monster that was here to stir up the spectators!

Upon Guppy being released, the copy began to fade away before it shattered due to its side effect.

"Since your Aquaactress Guppy is no longer on the field, my photograph copy also vanishes..." Riley stated timidly as Hiro blinked. To him, her tone was starting to become a little shaky as Allie continued on with her turn.

"That fish is a veil!" Frederick exclaimed in awe as Skip smirked.

"Perfect! With one move, Allie turned the tables on that Leo kid, and now Riley's minus a monster!" Skip exclaimed as the Aquaactress user continued on with the next move!

"It's time! Arowana, this is your cue to strike at Riley directly!" Allie called out, as the You Show crew watched, all hoping that the attack would strike successfully!

"Yeah!"

"Allie's taking control now!" Frederick and Tate noticed the tide turning, until Riley took the chance to counter back with a set card of her own!

"Your attack won't work. When you attack me directly, **Instant Shutter** quickly takes snapshot of your monster and creates a copy of that monster, and summons it to my field! And due to the effect of your Aquarium Set, my duplicate Arowana gains 600 ATK points!" Riley called out.

With the Trap Card taking a snapshot like what Shutter Layer did, a copy of Arowana faces the real deal with the extra boost from the Aquarium Set!

**(Aquaactress Arowana (Copy) ATK: 2000 to 2600)**

But despite the setback, Allie wasn't looking shocked about it. Rather, she was confident as she was ready to counter back herself!

"I have a Trap of my own! And it's called **Aqua Story - Urashima**!" Allie declared as her set card opened to counter the copy monster!

"I banish two of my Aquaactresses to tell this tale! Once upon a time, a Duelist was taken to an underwater palace. where he was given a box that was to be kept close! But when he opened it, smoke billowed out, turning the young Duelist old!" Allie announced, making a short story.

As she talked, the palace doors of the aquarium opened, showing Guppy and Tetra spinning together before they formed a box that opened and billowed out a smoke that seemed to affect the copy of Arowana!

"Urashima turns your fresh fish into an old maid, lowering her ATK points to 100 ATK points permanently!" Allie declared as the copy Arowana became much older and even weaker!

**(Aquaactress Arowana (Copy) ATK: 2600 to 100)**

"That's quite the effect, turning the young into the old... It's like a cursed box that curses the foolish ones that dares to open it." Hiro pointed out with an impressed look before he turned to where Riley was at.

To him, she didn't look fazed, but with the situation she was in, he knew that the hooded girl was in trouble.

"This is your big moment, Arowana! Attack with **Bubble Burst**!" Allie called out, allowing her monster to attack and destroy the copy! With the shockwave from the attack and the copy's destruction, Riley was knocked back to the ground!

"Riley!" Hiro called out in concern as he watched the hooded girl fall, with her Life Points plummeting down also.

**Riley LP 400 x3**

"That's the way to come back, Allie!" The You Show crew and Allie's parents called out, as Allie smiled confidently before she passed the turn over to Riley.

"I end my turn! You're up!" Allie called out, as Riley stood up to begin her turn... which could also be her last.

**TURN 06**

**Riley LP 400 x4**

"It's my move, then. I draw..." Riley started before she drew. As she drew, she widened her eyes at the card she just drew, as she recognized on what she had drawn just now.

Upon seeing the expression on the hooded girl's face, Hiro blinked, before giving a small smile.

"I think she just drew the card she needed to make a comeback and to maybe win the duel." Hiro stated as Keith watched carefully to see what the hooded girl might plan now with her turn.

For Riley, she gazed at the card before looking back at the stadium building to see Declan staring down at the duel with Henrietta by his side! Upon seeing Declan, Riley widened her eyes before she gave a small nod.

Hiro and Tate noticed this before the hooded girl began her turn.

"I summon **C/C Critical Eye (1400/1000) **to the field!" Riley called out as a sharp eye-like monster appeared to take over the duel!

Upon seeing the monster, Hiro blinked, before he felt something familiar with the monster.

"Wait... C/C? That reminds me of... D/D... Could this be a card that Declan has created for Riley?" Hiro guessed as Keith blinked, before Tate and Frederick winced at the sight of the sharp eye monster.

"There goes the award for the freakiest monster...!" Tate exclaimed as Frederick gulped at the sight of it.

"I got the goosebumps... which is a bad kind!" Frederick exclaimed as Riley continued on with her turn, having another card activated!

"I am now going to activate the Spell Card, **Montage Fusion**." Riley declared, much to both Hiro and Keith's surprise.

_"Did that girl say Fusion? She can Fusion Summon!?" _Keith exclaimed in shock as Hiro frowned.

"I guess I should've seen this coming. With Declan being able to Fusion Summon, he must've taught Riley how to do the same thing!" Hiro pointed out as the camera was pointed towards Arowana this time.

"I will use the card's effect to film your Arowana! And my recording of Arowana can then be fused with my C/C Critical Eye..." Riley explained, catching the You Show crew by surprise upon hearing this...!

"Riley... can Fusion Summon!?" Tate exclaimed in bewilderment as Riley began to chant forth for the new monster that will come by being fused as one.

_"Conqueror of all underwater realms...! Prepare to unleash your destructive power! I **Fusion Summon**...! __Now... beware. For here comes the most fearful element of annihilation ever seen beneath the waves! **C/C/C Water Sword of Battle (2400/0000)**!"_ Riley called out as a mysterious Fusion Monster appeared on the field!

At the moment it appeared on the field, Riley was already set for battle as she entered the Battle Phase.

"Ready? Then take out her Aquaactress Arowana." Riley called out as the monster began to make its move.

"Afraid to say Arowana..." Frederick whimpered, until Tate realized that with the difference, there was a chance that their friend would be able to get through the attack.

"Allie will lose a monster, but it's not a total disaster! She has enough Life Points to survive!" Tate explained, until Hiro countered his words.

"No... I think this is where the show ends for Allie..." Hiro spoke as he walked up to his friends, as one of them wanted to ask, until Riley explained the power that her Fusion Monster has during the battle.

"When my Sword Battle swoops in for the attack, its special ability takes effect. It gains the ATK of all the other Water monsters on this field." Riley explained. Upon hearing the effect, the You Show crew were shocked to hear this.

"Man... This Riley is sickening Allie's chances! The kid's pulling a double whammy!" Gong exclaimed with a frown as Yuya realized the math of this.

"Since Water Sword gains Arowana's 2000 ATK points... it now has enough ATK strength to wipe out the rest of Allie's Life Points!" Yuya exclaimed as Water Sword began to charge towards Arowana with the extra powerful boost!

**(C/C/C Water Sword of Battle ATK: 2400 to 4400)**

"It's game over... She won't be able to stop it...!" Hiro spoke out as the attack went through! The impact knocked Allie back, causing her to fall along with the rest of her remaining Life Points!

**Allie LP 0 x0**

**WIN: Riley**

With the duel over, the Action Field faded away as Riley let out a small sigh of relief. As for Allie's parents, they were shocked and concerned for what happened to their daughter as they turned to Skip, who assured them quickly that everything was fine.

"D-Don't worry, folks! Allie will bounce from this back than a kangaroo on a trampoline!" Skip assured sheepishly as the You Show crew walked over to check up on their Aquaactress user.

"You okay?" Yuya asked out of concern. Allie frowned, before her face darkened as she sadly spoke...

"I tried my hardest to win... Honest..." Allie said sadly, causing Hiro to frown before he turned to where Riley was standing at.

"Excuse me, guys..." Hiro said, earning a nod from Zuzu as he headed over to where Riley was standing at.

"How do you feel?" Hiro asked, causing Riley to look up at him with a soft look.

"It... feels okay. But it doesn't feel good like the duel you showed me back when you saved me..." Riley explained sadly, causing Hiro to give her a small smile in response before she gave her stuffed bear back to her.

"Don't worry... I'm sure you'll get that same feeling from back then for sure. Or maybe it could be even better..." Hiro assured, causing Riley to blink before she gave a small nod.

"And now, it's time for our exclusive interview with the winner of this afternoon's duel! Riley, you must be thrilled!" Joy commented, only to get no answer from the hooded girl as she hid behind Hiro.

"Oh? Don't be shy..." Joy comforted as Hiro gave a sheepish smile to her.

"Sorry... She doesn't really like to talk to people that she's never met before. And plus, she's kinda shy, so... would it be alright if we skip the interview for now?" Hiro asked, allowing the reporter woman to understand.

"That's perfectly fine." Joy assured, earning a thankful look from Hiro before he began to take Riley out of the little dueling field. While they were making their way out, Tate noticed Riley with Hiro as he tried to call to her.

But before he could, the young boy noticed Hiro shaking his head at him, as if telling him not to speak with Riley for now. Seeing the look, Tate frowned in concern, not saying a word as Riley took notice of someone up ahead.

"It's Declan..." Riley breathed out, causing Hiro to look and see the President of LID up ahead as he gave a serious look.

Allowing Riley to head for the young president, the young girl walked over to Declan, who showed no emotion, yet he gave small praise while also placing a hand on Riley's head.

"You didn't disappoint. Good job." Declan complimented, with Riley giving a small 'thank you' to her brother. After that, Hiro and Declan made eye contact with each other, both looking serious...

"Your sister is a great Duelist... She must've learned from you, hasn't she?" Hiro asked, only for Declan to adjust his glasses.

"You can think that if you like, but this is about Riley's dueling skills... the skills that she developed on her own." Declan explained, causing Hiro to narrow his eyes before he was about to take his leave, before he stopped to say his goodbye to Riley.

"See you around, Riley... I hope you duel well again soon!" Hiro called out, causing Riley to perk up and turn to see Hiro walking back to the You Show crew.

It was at that time when she and Declan began to head back to the Leo Institute building to prepare for the matches that were soon to show later at the tournament. While they were walking...

"Declan... can I watch Hiro's duel...?" Riley asked, causing Declan to glance at her, hiding his hint of surprise before he gave her the clear answer that she wanted to hear.

"We can watch all the matches at the room... I'm sure Hiro's will appear soon." Declan assured, earning a small nod from Riley as the two continued to head back to the building.

Back to the You Show crew, Skip was rather peeved for what happened in Allie's match, as it was against someone that he didn't like at all.

"Losing any duel in the tournament is bad enough, but losing to Leo is the worst!" Skip groaned, only for Hiro to give a reminder to his Duel School principal.

"Don't get so pouty over one loss, Principal Skip. My duel is up next, remember? I'll be sure to avenge our recent loss in my duel. And Zuzu will too, since she's up against Julia from the Leo Institute!" Hiro assured.

"Hiro's right, Dad! I'll even the score with them and that's a promise! I'm facing a Leo Duelist in the first round, too... When I'm done with Julia, she'll be over one!" Zuzu assured confidently.

At the sight of his student and his daughter becoming determined to win their duels for the You Show School... Skip smirked proudly at his two Duelists.

"You're both chips off the old block, Zuzu! Hiro!" Skip exclaimed as Frederick grinned, feeling excited for what might come.

"I can't wait to start the cheerleading!" Frederick exclaimed, with Yuya reminding everyone of what they needed to do.

"Well, then we better head over to the Center Duel Court for Hiro and Zuzu's duels!" Yuya started, until Zuzu noticed someone missing.

"Hold up... Where's Sora?" Zuzu asked, earning a shrug from Hiro. Yuya on the other hand, only knew very little as he remembered what the Fusion user was going to do during Allie's duel.

"He took off. I think he went to scope out the other duels!" Yuya guessed, causing Zuzu to frown before she took out her Duel Disk to contact her young mentor.

"Or the snack bar..." Zuzu sighed as Hiro gave a sheepish smile. Yet, he turned it into a frown before he recalled of what Sora could be in chance.

_"I'll have to be careful for what actions I take during the tournament. If Sora is from the Fusion Dimension, then I have to be wary and take careful steps. Otherwise, there could be consequences for my silly mistakes... And I mean big..." _Hiro thought seriously.

To be continued...

* * *

**DM Stats:**

**Wins/Losses: 15/2**

**Next duel:**

**VOL. 2:**

**Duel 03: The Brutal Dueling Path**

**Duel 04: ****The Wolf Shadows the Butterfly!**

**Duel 05: The Truth Revealed in Battle**

**Duel 06: The Confrontation of Xyz and Fusion**

**Duel 07: The Truth Comes to Ruins**

**Next chapter preview:**

Hiro: Get ready for some action-packed Dueltaining, folks! Because Hiro Sakamoto will blow you all away with my dueling!

Tobias: You seriously think your pathetic excuse for cards will be able to stand in my way of my brutal dueling?

Hiro: I'll show you that nothing and that no card is pathetic! By showing you how my friends taught me how to Duel for fun, I'll show you how to duel for fun, too!

Tobias: Don't make me laugh! Dueling is about causing pain to your opponents and to destroy! Not some lame fun!

Zuzu: This guy is completely set on destroying Hiro! Look at the damage he's done to the Action Field!

Gong: That's because that guy is no ordinary brutal Duelist! He's the younger brother of Grizzlepike! Tobias Jones!

**OC Cards:**


End file.
